When the Chrysanthemums Bloom
by PrussiaInMahPants
Summary: A Thera  OC, Greek Islands  x Japan fanfic. When Thera Karpusi, Greece's sheltered little sister, develops a crush on Japan, she seeks advice from the different countries.
1. Chapter 1

Click.

Click.

Click.

Every channel has the same old boring reruns, but that's the life of an island. Well, islands to be exact. With the thousand of islands I represent you'd think my _αδελφό _Heracles would give me a seat at the World Summit, but NO. Oh, sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. I represent all one thousand four hundred Greek islands. Yeah, you read that right. But I go by the name of one of my favorite islands, Santorini "Thera" Karpusi.

Searching the long corridors of our manor, I checked all of my brothers favorite napping spots. His bed, my bed, the couch, the floor, all the chairs in the house…pretty much everywhere. Finally, I found him curled up in our library with a small black kitten on top of him. It was such a heartwarming site that I almost didn't want to bother him. Almost. I "gently" prodded him with a thick book I found, and our argument began.

"Yes?"

"…No…"

"YES?"

"…No,"

"Please?"

"….No."

Yes, it was a heated debate. For those of you who don't know Heracles, he's tall, sleepy looking fellow with messy brown hair. Two little strands stick up at the top, and they're very tempting to pull. His vibrant green eyes you probably won't see for awhile, since they're always CLOSED! And cats, cats follow my brother around like he's a walking fish stick.

"Why not ?" I demanded, glaring at him impatiently.

"It's…..too…..dangerous….what….if….someone…hurts….you?" He opened his green eyes and gave me a worried look.

"I can take care of myself, you know." I shot back angrily.

"Mew!" His favorite kitten, Zeus, peeked out from his crumpled white shirt. My anger deflated. Hanging my head with dramatic airs, I sighed.

"Fine, I won't go, happy?" I grumbled, not making eye contact with Heracles.

"Thank…you….." He smiled while patting my head. Stretching on my tippy-toes I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Oh no, you didn't think I'd give up that easily, did you? If my brother wouldn't let me go, then I'd just have to sneak into the meeting. Lying to my awesome brother isn't easy, and the guilt is nearly killing me, but I need to learn how to stand on my own two feet.

World Summit: 7 o'clock. Heracles wakes up: 6:59. No problem. Stealthily, I crept out of our large manor. And by stealthily I mean crashing into five doors and tripping multipletimes. Luckily Heracles is a pretty deep sleeper. Fastening my burgundy coat, I took my time walking through the leaves. That was easier than I tho-

"Ah~?" What is a lovely young lady like your self doing without company?" A smooth voice purred from over my shoulder. Turning around, my eyes widened. Heracles warned me about this man. Francis Bonnefoy:a Frenchman with wavy blonde hair, a goatee, and a perverted glint in his lively blue eyes.

"I-I w-was j-just going to the World Summit, HEHEHEHE." I cracked an anxious smile. Francis placed his hands on my waist and smiled.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy, you are Thera, yes? Your brother described you, but not as this cute~!" He grinned to me and his hands began to stray when two unfamiliar and slender hands shot out and stopped the Frenchman.

"France-san, you must not be so forward with women."


	2. Chapter 2

I turned my gaze to the source of the hands. In front of me stood an Asian man (Japanese, maybe?) with straight black hair framing his pale face, and his dull brown eyesnarrowed into a stern look at Francis. Said Frenchman shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"I am just treating the fairer sex with the attention they deserve to be given~!" With a final wink aimed at me, Francis turned on his heel and left me alone with the Asian man. By that time my face probably resembled a tomato. Shyly I looked up at the young man in front of me. His calm eyes met mine and he jerked back suddenly and stared at the floor. A slight pink twinge appeared on his pale cheeks.

"T-Thank you.." I managed to stutter out, glancing awkwardly at him.

G-Gomenasai, I must be leaving." And with that, the strange young man bowed hastily and quickly walked away, leaving me to think, what the hell just happened here?

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I continued walking down the path towards the meeting location

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Three drops of rainwater slid down my nose. My wide gray eyes mirrored the stormy sky. Not having bothered to check the weather, I hadn't brought an umbrella. Dark brown hair stuck to my face, clothes plastered to my skin, and water streaming down my face. Sounds attractive, huh?

"Well, what's the use?" I thought aloud. No harm in having a little fun, I thought, so I took my time going through the rain, and ended up thoroughly soaked in the process. A few bystanders stared at me strangely, but I just continued my skipping, jumping, and splashing Skidding to a halt, I found myself in front of the Conference building. Stark white stone walls were heaven bound, making me feel more insignificant and less self confident by the second. Holding my breath, I walked into the Conference hall. Well, here goes everything.

With a large creaky groan the doors swung open, revealing a seemingly endless corridor with rows of doors lining the walls. Who was I trying to kid? This was no place for me… With a sigh I shuffled down the hallway, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"OI! What, exactly, do you think you're doing?" A gruff voice barked, "You're tracking mud all over the floor! Mein gott…" A young man with chin length blonde hair and vibrant green eyes scowled at me.

"E-Eh?" I stuttered in confusion, glancing at my feet. Sure enough, my boots had left mud tracks across the once glistening marble floor. "I'm so sorry, mister! I-I didn't realize…" I exclaimed, flushing in embarrassment.

"Hmmph," The young man grunted, "What's done is done, but if anyone is paying for this mess, it's not going to be me. Who're you, anyways?" He demanded, adjusting the rifle at his side.

"Thera Karpusi, representing the Greek islands, but I was just leaving, mister..?"

"Vash, representing Switzerland, and don't be an idiot, you need to have your voice heard! Stand up for your country! Come with me." Vash roughly grabbed my upper arm and guided me towards the Conference room.

"Hey! I'm pretty sure this is illegal, let go of m-" The sound of a gun cocking cut me off. "H-HE-HEE-HEE…" Laughing nervously, I allowed my body to be dragged down the hall.

"Mister Vash?" I called out, tapping his shoulder.

"What? And don't call me mister, I'm not that old." He grumbled, narrowing his apple-green eyes at me.

"Are these meetings really serious and professional?" I nervously asked.

"Tch, no. Far from it, they're the biggest bunch of idiots I've ever met. You'll fit right in."

"Oh, that's a relie-HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" With a sigh, Vash pushed me through the door.

"Wh-mmmff," My face was pushed into something warm and woolly. A large gloved hand reached out to pat my head.

"Da, if you wanted to become one with Russia, you only had to ask~" A thickly accented voice sang out childishly. Pushing myself out of the thick coat, I looked up to meet violet eyes.


End file.
